Episode 7748 (14th February 2017)
Plot Pierce returns to Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona he's sorry. She demands to know where he has been and who the flowers were for. Pierce explains he was is Whitby as it was the anniversary of Tess' death and they used to go there all the time. Rhona feels awful. Emma gifts Finn a valentines card but it does nothing to improve his mood. Lisa and Zak return from their trip and collect Kyle from disappointed Kerry. Rhona tells Pierce she would've understood, but states she doesn't like being lied. The couple snap at each other and Rhona reveals the divorce papers came through. Finn tells Tracy he's done something really stupid. Emma calls in sick and worries about Finn. Pete tells her that he and Ross tracked Finn to a street where they found Finn acting suspiciously. Sandy makes excuses to avoid visiting Ashley. Flowers arrive at Mulberry Cottage and Laurel assumes Jacob set them to Gabby. Kerry is disappointed Lisa and Zak returned so early so she suggests they need time alone to mend things so she can keep Kyle for a while. Lisa insists there is no need as Kyle comes first. Paddy and Rhona run into each other in the café and they talk. The former spouses both accept that the kiss was a drunken mistake. Rhona questions whether to tell Pierce about the kiss as secrets eat away at relationships, but Paddy tells her the truth will kill it. Tracy surveys the damage Finn caused to Kasim's room. Chas realises something happened between Paddy and Rhona last night so Paddy admits they kissed. Meanwhile, at Smithy Cottage, Pierce tells Rhona she has nothing to sorry for as he should have been upfront with her. Rhona tells Pierce she loves him. She's on the verge of telling him about the kiss when Pierce brings up her rejecting his proposal. Rhona asks Pierce to asks her again. Despite not having the ring, Pierce gets down on one knee and asks Rhona to marry him. She says yes! Finn and Tracy tidy Kasim's room. Finn questions how he turned into this. They go to leave, when they hear a knock at the door. Faith tries to stir up trouble between Lisa and Zak. Finn realises it's Emma at the door. Emma is shocked when Finn opens the door and can't believe Finn and Tracy broke into Kasim's house. Kasim returns home to find Finn, Emma and Tracy in his driveway. Gabby thanks Jacob for the flowers but Jacob has no idea what she is talking about. David puts his foot in it with Laurel. Kasim questions what Finn is doing here and tells Finn he needs help, or a restraining order. Pierce and Rhona announce their engagement. Paddy offers his congratulations. Tracy tells Kasim he's lucky that Finn fell in love with him but says too much and Kasim realises they were in his house. He calls the police. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *16 Wynford Road - Bedroom, hallway and drive *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,020,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes